La luz del fuego de la serpiente
by jorgebeatles98
Summary: Kirtash y Jack se encuentran solos en el apartamento de Nueva York, Victoria, tras haber pasado la noche anterior intimando con Jack, se ha ido a llevar a los niños. Sin embargo, Jack no está tranquilo, la noche anterior tuvo un sueño premonitorio demasiado extraño...


Nueva York, la ciudad de los sueños, el nuevo mundo para los europeos y también para tres personas que, aunque una vez estuvieron familiarizados con este mundo, los hechos acontecidos en los últimos años, les habían hecho replantearse a dónde pertenecía su corazón de verdad. Al shek no lo quedó más remedio que huir a la Tierra y volver a su viejo apartamento de Nueva York, aunque no le faltaron ganas de ir al nuevo mundo que su amo y señor el Séptimo le ofrecía, pero aún había más sheks en la Tierra que llevar al nuevo mundo. Yandrack y Lunnaris por el contrario intentaron Idhún, pero los rumores de que Lunnaris había engendrado a un hijo de un shek turbaron tanto a los idhunitas que tuvieron que huír avisados por Shail el mago para evitar la muerte del último dragón y del último unicornio.

No había pasado mucho desde entonces, desde que el último dragón, Yandrack, y el último unicornio, Lunnaris, pisaran de nuevo el mundo que les había visto crecer. Tampoco tardaron en acostumbrarse de nuevo a la estresante vida del planeta Tierra, esa vida estresante que poco a poco había apagado la magia que había en ese planeta.

Era por la mañana, Kirtash se encontraba solo en el apartamento, bueno, no del todo. Se encontraba solo en su habitación. Victoria había ido a llevar a los niños a una guardería no muy lejos del apartamento y Jack estaba en su habitación. La noche anterior Kirtash había oído ruidos provenientes del la habitación contigua a la suya: jadeos, respiraciones entrecortadas, susurros, besos... Kirtash se vio obligado a cortar la conexión con Shiskatchegg, el anillo de la serpiente. Cansado de estar en la cama ocioso, se levantó a prepararse algo para desayunar.

En la otra habitación Jack se acababa de despertar. Había pasado una noche rara debido a un sueño que había tenido. Era un sueño demasiado raro, y más después de lo sucedido antes de quedarse dormido con Victoria desnuda entre sus brazos. Una extraña sensación de estar acostándose con Kirtash cuando se acostaba con Victoria le invadía esa mañana, y es que esa noche había tenido uno de esos sueños a los que llaman húmedos. Estaba a solas con Kirtash en el apartamento, nada se sabía de Vic porque ni siquiera aparecía en el sueño, solos el shek y el último dragón. En un momento dado sus labios se juntaron, el contraste fue enorme. Los labios fríos del shek se derretían ante los labios de Jack, y los labios ardientes del dragón se congelaban hasta el punto de erizar el vello de la nuca de ambos. Era una sensación placentera en aquel sueño. Y aunque Jack subconscientemente sabía que era un sueño, en ese momento pensó que también lo sería en la realidad.

Poco a poco, los labios del dragón se fueron deslizando por el cuello del shek, quien había empezado a quitarse la ceñida camiseta, mostrando su perfectamente dibujado torso, de rasgos afilados y músculos trabajados, por el que los besos de Jack siguieron su camino. Todo era nuevo para Jack, nunca antes había soñado una relación con un hombre y mucho menos había mantenido ninguna, había visto muchas veces al shek sin camiseta, quizá más de las que le hubiera gustado, pero nunca se había fijado tanto en cada curva, en cada relieve... Mientras el dragón jugaba con su lengua con el miembro del shek, Kirtash se retorcía de placer. Al final del sueño, Kirtash se situaba sobre él y entraba en Jack, que gemía de puro placer. Era lento, suave, elegante, incluso mágico. Jack jamás se había sentido así con Victoria, ni siquiera en sueños. El shek sabía hacer y nuevamente el subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada, y sintió envidia de Victoria.

En ese momento se había despertado y había mirado alrededor. Se encontraba solo en el apartamento, bueno, no del todo. Se encontraba solo en su habitación. Victoria se había ido a llevar a los niños a una guardería no muy lejos del apartamento y Kirtash estaba en su habitación.


End file.
